Sick Day
by BD-Z
Summary: When Hikaru catches a cold and is kept home from school, Kaoru is finally able to spend an entire day with Haruhi. Will he be able to put his feelings over his brothers for once? KaoruxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: This story was done by request. HaruhixKaoru because my friend thinks he deserves a chance. Doesn't matter to me either way, Hikaru or Kaoru or Tamaki or any other of the hosts. I am really starting to like this series and I don't really care who she is pared with as long as it is one of the hosts. This fic is for the Haru/Kao fans._

**-- Sick Day--**

It was Monday, and school was now back in session. Waiting patiently for the start of her first class, Haruhi Fujioka never paid attention to the other students. She, though everyone thought she was a 'he', was too busy studying to care about the others in her class. She was there on an honors scholarship and she intended on keeping it. So she sat at her desk reading the class text book, reviewing the homework from the previous evening.

It didn't take her long, however, to noticed a very depressed boy sitting beside her. This was unusual since he never came to school upset, he also never came to school alone.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi said concern emanating from her.

He looked at Haruhi, and gave her a weak smile.

"Where is Hikaru?" She asked.

"Sick"

"Sick?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" She put her hand to his forehead.

"Perfectly fine." he sighed and let his head fall into his hands. "This sucks."

"Is this the first time?" She placed her book down, finally having something more important than homework to worry about. He was her friend.

"No, its happened before. It just sucks cuz I'm not used to being alone. He's been sick since friday night." He shifted his head in his hands to look at her.

"Well, you have me?"

Kaoru chuckled and let himself sit up. "Haruhi, you are so sweet."

"Not in the least. I'm just letting you know that as your friend I'm here for you." She tilted her head and smiled at him.

The teacher came in just then and class began. Halfway into the class, she noticed that without Hikaru, she was able to pay attention. _There is another difference to add to the list. Kaoru actually lets me study._ Haruhi smiled. She glanced at the boy next to her and her smile fell when she saw his expression. Kaoru's head in his left hand and chewing on the pencil in his other hand. He looking in the direction of the instructor but his gaze went beyond anything they could see. _He really is bored, she thought._

She looked at her note book and wrote down, 'Wanna have lunch with me today?'. She tore the paper and folded it. When the teacher's back was turned she passed it to Kaoru.

Surprised by the tap on his arm, he jumped a little when her soft fingers brushed his jacket sleeve. After taking the note from her fingers, he read it with an amused expression on his face, then turned to her and nodded. They smiled at each other when they heard a girl behind them make a cute squeak. Haruhi looked behind her and saw a girl staring at the two blushing madly. _These girls notice everything._

Kaoru wrote on the note and passed it back to her. 'Walk with me to the next class when this one is over.' Haruhi looked up at him. He smiled at her with out a hint of the mischief that normally graced his lips. _A genuine smile?_. She returned his smile and nodded at him.

--

"So Haruhi, besides having lunch together, do you want to hang out today?" Kaoru asked during the break between classes.

"You mean like now, we are in the same class. I hardly think that counts as hanging out." Haruhi looked at him, a little confused. They turned a corner and found themselves in front of their class room.

"Exactly, I'm talking about during the club or even after school." Kaoru looked down.

"Don't you want to see Hikaru?"

"Yeah, but our parents told us to stay in different rooms until he gets better." They found their seats and prepared for their next class.

"What exactly does he have that is making them worry so much."

Kaoru laughed a little, "Its just a cold. Stupid isn't it. It's not like he has the flu or anything serious."

"Well, that _is_ strange." Haruhi put her finger to her lips. "You think it is their way of saying its time you two spent some time apart?"

"You would think so. But no, they stopped doing that a while ago." Kaoru turned in his seat to face her better. "I think they believe a girl will come between us soon enough."

"Really?" Haruhi said.

He blushed before saying, "Not like that really, it's just that since we like the same things normally, its bound to happen that we both might fall for the same girl."

"Has that happened yet?"

Kaoru paused, he looked at her like he was going to say something but instead turned back in his seat and dropped his head. "No." he said simply.

Haruhi didn't buy that for a second. _That fact that he paused before denying proves it. They are in love with the same girl._

_" _Well when it happens I am sure you guys can put your differences aside. As long as you think about how the other person feels you two can get through something like that. I mean your brothers, you shouldn't let someone from the outside come between you two."

"I guess your right." Kaoru put his chin in his hand. "Tell me Haruhi, do you think we should both pursue the girl? Should we let her decide who she would want?"

"That might be a good idea, but it might also be hard. Competing with Hikaru is not going to be easy."

"It never is."

"Just don't loose your love for each other because of some girl."

He tilted his head and smiled at her. "I really like your way of looking at things. They stare you right in the face and you talk so objectively about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Haruhi, you are an amazing girl." He said in a hushed tone as the students filled into the class.

She blinked trying to understand his last words.

--

Box lunch in hand she made her way to the cafeteria with Kaoru. He looked down at the box in her hands and asked, "Can I treat you to lunch today?"

"But I already have lunch." She held up her box.

"I know that. I am just offering. I want to be nice, since you are being so nice to me. You don't have to keep me company all day and I just wanted to show my thanks." Kaoru leaned down to her ear. "Besides Tamaki is here and you know that he is going to try to pry that box lunch away from you. He is strange like that."

"Good point" Haruhi laughed. "Ok, sure. It just some more of last nights left overs again. Not like it's going to go bad or anything if I don't eat it now." _It's also nice to have something different. _

Kaoru pointed towards the tables "Go snag us a spot. I will be there in a moment."

She nodded and found them a table in the corner of the room. Tamaki had definitely noticed her and came to sit by her. "I see you are finally gracing us with your presence." He flashed a charming smile at her.

"I'm having lunch with Kaoru." She stated mater of factly. "Hikaru is not here today."

"We are missing a Hitachiin?" Tamaki looked around and saw Kaoru with two trays, one in each hand. "Why does he have two lunches then?"

"One is for me."

"What? Haruhi, don't tell me the twins are winning you over on to their side?" Tamaki face began to fill with its usual drama. "I can't let you become a part of their mischief. No I won't allow it." Tamaki stood up and blocked Kaoru's way. "What are you planing to do to my beloved daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru slide around him and place Haruhi's tray in front of her.

"You are planing something devilish, I know it." Tamaki pointed at him.

"You're imagining things, Tono." He sat down across from Haruhi. "I'm just spending time with her. My brother is sick and I needed someone to hang out with." He looked at Haruhi and smiled at her.

Tamaki recomposed himself and said "Oh." He turned around to face Haruhi, "You two have fun then." he said before walking off.

Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess it's a good thing that he's oblivious." He mumbled pushing the tray closer to her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. Try it," He said indicating the food on her tray.

Looking down she saw an amazing display of food. Much like the last time when Hikaru traded his lunch for her box lunch. The thought of that planed fight made her smile even though it still annoyed her. She used her fork to try some of the meats and was instantly in heaven. The look of complete bliss came across her face as she savored every bite. Kaoru chuckled at the faces she was making.

"What's so funny?" She said.

"Nothing, Nothing. You are just so cute." He began to eat.

They sat there in silence, enjoying their lunch. Haruhi glance up to see him watching her. She blushed and looked back down. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he said her name. "Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, Do you like spending time with me?"

"Of course I do" she said without hesitation.

"Im glad," He took another bite of food. "I was starting to think you prefer my brother over me."

"Why would you worry about something like that? I like him just as equally as I like you. You may be two different people but you are both my friends. Its hard to put one in front of the other unless it came to romance." She looked up and saw his face fall. Suddenly concerned she asked, "We are talking friendship wise, right? Not romantically?"

He hesitated before continuing. "If it came down to romance, would it ruin our friendship."

"How can it?"

"If a girl were to choose between myself and Hikaru. Could the one who wasn't chosen loose the friendship with that girl?" He switched to the metaphorical 'other girl'. He hoped he would throw her off with this tactic, she knew that. It didn't work, however.

She thought about it and after a couple of bites of food she said, "It depends on who makes the first move. If one of you makes the first move, romantically speaking, the other has no right to complain. The girl will choose eventually." She paused, "but didn't you say you two were willing to share?"

Kaoru nearly choked. "That was said for the benefit of the club!"

"Well, I thought you were serious." Haruhi took another bite of food. "If you are not willing to share this girl with your brother then talk with him. Then make your move if he doesn't. And stop trying to put his feelings before your own. You deserve to be happy too."

"What if this girl rejects me."

"Ok, now stop that. Are you talking about me or some other girl? Its kinda starting to bug me that you won't just come out and say it." She put her fork down and looked at him.

He looked down unable to look into her eyes.

"You are my friend. The first friend to come between us actually." He tried to look at her. "The first to become a part of our world. I… I know that Hikaru… likes you."

Haruhi nodded, she wants to be surprised but she isn't. It actually makes sense to her, what doesn't make sense is that they wont come out and tell her. She put her hand on his and he looked in her eyes.

"Lets not talk about this anymore. We gotta get back to class and Tamaki is about to come up behind you again." Haruhi said.

Tamaki slapped Kaoru on the back, "See you two at the club later. It's so cute to see my children playing so nicely together."

--

One hour into their next class Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. He kept glancing at Haruhi, hopping she would look at him. He was kicking himself for not saying it, for not telling her that he loved her just as much as Hikaru did. He kicked himself harder for trying to tell her. Things just got uncomfortable since the moment he asked her if she preferred his brother over him.

He tore a page from his note book and wrote on it, 'Haruhi, are you mad at me?'. He folded it and passed it to her. She looked him in the eye for the briefest second before taking the note. She read it and looked at him shocked. Quickly she found a pen and wrote on it. She passed the note back and he took it without hesitation. 'Never! Why would you think that!?"

Kaoru smiled and wrote 'Can I give you a ride home today?" He wrapped it up and passed it to her. She read it quickly and looked at him, confusion etched in her face. She nodded.

He went back to his book and thought about what he would tell her, how he could tell her. Without Hikaru here to compete with, he could try, just try. He missed having his brother with him at school but in a way this was nice. A first he thought today was going to be boring but when Haruhi started talking with him, he felt lighter and happier than expected. To be able to spend some real time with Haruhi was different, a good different. He enjoyed it much more than he thought.

He didn't pay much attention to class. All his thoughts were on the girl beside him. She may look like a boy but that was just part of her charm as a person. That androgynous aspect of hers was really appealing. Her whole personality was attractive to him. She breached their male bonding world, their hosting world and his twin world. All the girls at this school were too giddy and spoiled, which is probably why the entire host club was attracted to her more so than any other girl they entertained at the club. She was hard working, difficult to impress and thought for herself.

When the club tried to take her places or spoil her to get her attention she was able to see right through it. He did his best, along side his brother, to make her happy. He knew that he loved her enough to want her happiness before his own. He would give up anything for her, which is why he was so happy when she told him not to give up his own happiness. He would too, just for her. If she really wanted Tamaki, Hikaru or any other guy for that matter, he would give her up. Today, however, he was going to try to be the one she wanted to be with. He liked spending the day with her, he wanted Haruhi to be beside him always. Without Hikaru around it is lonely, but when Haruhi is here, it is like the day is just normal.

She couldn't read his mind like his brother could but she didn't fall for most of his tricks either. That brother of his was his other half but he was not going to share if he could help it. Not unless Haruhi wanted it that way.

Despite what she said, he would give up his happiness for hers.

--

_How can he think I was mad at him? _Haruhi glanced towards Kaoru, baffled by his note. She knew what he was trying to say at lunch. She just wasn't sure he was ready to take that step yet. She may be oblivious and sometimes closed off to emotional things but she knew now that the twins were falling for her. That morning when he said a girl would come between them but didn't elaborate, she knew that it already happened. When he said Hikaru liked her, she figured Kaoru did too. It was bad enough that she knew about those two, but add Tamaki to the mix and things were confusing.

She like them all, they were her friends. She didn't expect to make friends at this school, seeing how everyone was rich and well bred while she was as common as any other person in the world. These boys, the host club, accepted her. Even though they only did that to get her to repay a debt at first. Now they all seem to appreciate her, as their fellow host and good friend.

Her take on love was a different matter. Back in middle school, she had guys professing their feelings for her but she didn't want anything to do with that. Now she was a host. All the girls thought she was a boy and they would profess their affections and admirations for her, but lately, three of her fellow hosts, plus one random gangsters son were falling for her. This was confusing and she didn't like it one bit.

She did feel bad that Kaoru always put his brother before himself, however. She figured he had just as good of a chance as any of the boys to win her over. They were all just too self centered to pursue her properly. Tamaki tried and still tries. She likes him, she even has a little infatuation with his princely charms. She holds just as much of an attraction for Kyoya, mostly because of the memory of his forward seductive behavior the night they went on their beach excursion. His dominance over her that night still radiated in her mind. He told her he could take advantage of her and that she would not be able to fight him off. She knew he wouldn't do it, but in her mind she also knew she wouldn't want to fight him off.

Hikaru and Kaoru had once asked her to marry them, but at the time she thought it was a jest. It must have been because they didn't develop those feeling for her yet. They couldn't have, not really. They only knew her for a short while before then and they were having too much fun at Tamaki's expense to even really know. Then again it did happen after they realized she could tell them apart.

She thought about the twins separately, as two different people with the same face. She even had her mental comparison list about them. They were equally amazing people but with different qualities, likes and dislikes.

Hikaru did get to go and a date with her, Kaoru's date. He blew it because of his lack of experience with people and his bitter jealousy. He still tried to be good to her but Kaoru never got his chance before. Today, however, was his chance and he was doing very well so far.

Haruhi smiled at the thought of Kaoru being the one to finally make the move. She really didn't know who she wanted to be with: Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru or Kyoya. Hell, even the other two members of the club would have a chance with her if they wanted it. _Would Kaoru actually do it though, will he finally bridge that gap that his brother couldn't?_

Kaoru passed her another note. ' Can I give you a ride home today?' She blinked at it, _wow, that was a good move._ She was a little confused about his intentions. Was he just going to give her a ride as an apology for trying to bring up his feelings? Was it because he wanted to take her to see his brother? Did he give up already? Or is it the opposite, was he trying to pursue her after all. She didn't know but she turned and nodded to him.

--

_btw, any suggestions for more fics, let me know. My sisters bf wants me to do a fruits basket one… I think Tenshi-wings would like that too. But I don't know that series well enough yet._

_also, I did my best to catch spelling errors. If you find any let me know and I will fix it. Grammatical errors too. I tend to miss those._


	2. Chapter 2

_A very special thank you to those who pointed out my errors. I fixed the first chapter just before submitting this one. :sigh: _

_My mother always told me I was an atrocious speller. My grammar kinda sucks too. Yet even at my age, I admit, I am still learning to catch myself. _

_So if you notice anymore, just drop me a message or review. I changed writing programs so that my spelling isn't corrected automatically. This way I can see what I do wrong. _

_Thanks again, a fresh pair of eyes never hurt. Alright, now back to the story._

_---_

Ouran Host Club is open for business, only this time we are minus one Hitachiin Twin. It goes without saying that the girls who normally requested the twins were disappointed that they wouldn't get to see the two express their brotherly love.

The only twin available was Kaoru and he was using his loneliness to attract another type of crowed. A few new girls were fawning all over him, the lonely twin.

"Oh Kaoru, how can you be so calm?" One pretty little brunette girl asked.

"I will be home with my brother soon. I can't wait to see him. One day is just too much." He put on his pouting face.

"Have you two ever been apart this long before."

Kaoru looked down and in his softest voice said, "No, never. We are always together."

Aww's came from all around him as the girls tired to comfort the poor boy. Haruhi continued to glance over in his direction. She knew he was trying to play his part, but it kind of irked her that he can be so calm and strong with her and pretend to be hurt to gain their sympathy. Of course she knew he wouldn't try that on her. Haruhi didn't play games like that. Still, he was being vulnerable and it was adorable.

"Haruhi?" A girl at her table asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, Im fine." She smiled. "I was just thinking about how strange it is with only one of the twins here."

"Oh yes. It is strange. Do you think Hikaru is alright?"

"He just has a cold. He will be fine. Besides I'm going over to see him tonight, I think."

"What do you mean" Another girl asked as she place her tea cup down on the table. "Are you close with them?"

That remark caught a few ears. Tamaki turned his head to listen to her response and a few other girls inched themselves closer. This didn't go unnoticed but she pretended she didn't see the movements.

"We are in the same class after all and sure, we are all good friends here at the host club." She said trying to smooth things over. More girls started to surround her. "Those two may be brothers for real, but sometimes its like all of the members in this club are brothers. So in that case we are all close."

"Well said, my little Haruhi." Tamaki had place a hand on her shoulder. "We all should pay a visit to our fallen brother."

"That's not what I meant Sempai." Haruhi's voice drop to her irritated tone.

"Don't be modest. You are absolutely right. Today we are calling this meeting short so that we can go and see Hikaru Hitachiin." He began to dance with his gestures. Over acting as usual.

Kaoru sat up and stared at them. Suddenly his face went from sad and lonely to stoney and irritated. "No" he said.

"Oh, but Kaoru," Tamaki began.

"If you all go there you will all get sick and there will be no one to attend school or the club tomorrow." Kaoru stood up and face them all. "My brother is not going to be able to take visitors today. He will be better tomorrow. If he can't come to school, then you can go see him. Just not today."

Tamaki slumped down but only for a brief second. "Ok then. Tomorrow we shall see him. Today we will continue our session. Ladies? " He indicated to his guests to follow him back to their seats.

Haruhi stood up. "Excuse me ladies, I need to ask Kaoru a question."

The girls nodded and blushed. One whispered to another, "Do you think he is going to try to get Kaoru to take him to see Hikaru?"

"Its possible. I think Haruhi is the only one who those two really trust." The other girl replied.

"Do you think they will let him be a part of their brotherly love?" The first said a little louder so the others could hear.

"Since the club feels as close as brothers you mean?" Said the second also speaking louder.

"Oh definitely." The girls at the tables squealed and blushed while they watched Haruhi approach Kaoru's table.

--

"Hey, sorry about that." Haruhi said to Kaoru. The younger of the twins looked up towards her trying to keep his face as sullen as possible. He was irritated with Tamaki trying to ruin his plans. Of course he knew that the host king had no clue what his plans were. Even so, it was annoying.

Hikaru was fine. A bit sick, but not so bad that it required a visit from the host club. If it were him, he would have been annoyed if all of them would show up. Nope not today, tomorrow was fine, just not today. He was getting better anyway and if he had to stay away from Hikaru, then they should stay away too.

Besides he was going to take advantage of the fact he had Haruhi to himself for the day.

He couldn't be mad at her. She was just being her natural self with those girls. She speaks what she thinks and her mind is very rational. Tamaki was a different story. Rationality was not his strong point.

"Its fine." He said. He turned his voice to its soft hurt tone, "It's just so hard you know. Haruhi, I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"We only have about 15 minutes left." She said. He could tell she was trying to figure out what he meant by that.

_She is a clever one. _"I know but I wish time would hurry." He stood up and whispered to her. "Don't worry, Im just playing the sad twin."

"I see." Before she turned back to her guests she said just as softly. "Don't tell _him_ I'm going with you after school."

He knew she was talking about Tamaki. He smiled and nodded.

The girls at his table were blushing madly. They were starting to assume that Haruhi was trying to take Hikaru's place. _If only they knew the truth. _He thought. _She has come between us. No one has ever done that before._

"You beautiful ladies are so lucky you don't know the pain of being separated from your twin. I just can't believe our parents are keeping me from his room. My bed has been lonely for three nights."

"Oh no." One girl gasped. The others were looking mortified.

"Its true. They don't want us together right now because they think I am going to get sick. So we can only see each other once he gets better. My poor Hikaru, my poor older brother is suffering so badly right now." Kaoru dropped his head and the girls began their comforting comments and patted his hands and arms.

But in his mind he was thinking of Haruhi, not Hikaru.

--

Clean up was a breeze. It was always like that, even with Tamaki throwing his usual hissy fits. The events of the day were not as full of pranks at they usually were. Kyoya was toiling away on this calculator and laptop seemingly content with the days profits.

"It seems the 'sad and lonely twin' routine is just as effective as the 'brotherly love' routine. Very good job, Kaoru. You and your brother should remember do to this when there is another sick day."

Kaoru was putting a tea set away and nodded towards him at the remark.

"Haruhi, well done. You seem to have gained a few more clients than usual today. What did you talk about that was so intriguing?" Kyoya looked at her and she shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with the fact I had lunch with Kaoru today. Lots of people seemed to notice that."

"Well they still don't know you're a girl so I guess they think you are trying to be the brotherly type to him. It may have lead them to think that you two would do the act today." He looked back down to his computer. "Pity, It might have been a good attraction."

"What are you suggesting?" Tamaki snapped. "That our daughter should be a part of their sleazy routine. Out of the question!"

"I was merely suggesting that a little love rivalry would do us some good." He pushed his glasses up on his nose without turning away from the screen.

"You are horrible! No way will _our_ precious little girl suffer at the hands of those evil Hitachiin Twins." Tamaki grabbed Haruhi in to his arms as she yelled out in surprise. "Those little devils will never touch you. I swear!"

She tried to push herself away as she swore at him. Haruhi was having no luck getting free. Kaoru, however came to her rescue.

"I wouldn't hurt her you know." He stood in front of Tamaki. "Besides I don't think Haruhi is into having two lovers. Isn't that right?"

Her face blushed as she looked up into Tamaki's blue eyes then towards Kaoru's brown eyes. Her mind was also trying to decide not just between those two but between the four members who she couldn't decide upon.

"I don't want to talk about that." Haruhi said flatly. "My love life is not up for discussion and I am perfectly happy with my current classification as a 'natural' host."

Tamaki's arms loosened around her and she was able to wiggle free. Without another word she went back to finishing her share of the clean up.

Honey piped up his point of view, "I think Haru-chan should play along. It would be cute and the girls would like it very much." He giggled, then he spoke to Haruhi, "You should flirt more."

The rest of the group just stared at him as if expecting him to say something else. Haruhi pretended to ignore that last comment. _I can't flirt anymore without leading someone on. I don't even know what I want. _She glanced at each of the boys in the room. _No way, I can't do that. Someone has got to make the first move, I am not going to embarrass myself in front of these rich bastards._

Mori spoke up, "Haruhi has her own type. She is good at it. Let it be."

With Mori's word spoken the room seemed to loose the tension that had built up during the last few minutes. Haruhi relaxed and they all finished their duties.

--

Waiting outside of the club room doors, Haruhi watched as the members cleared out. Kyoya left with Tamaki in tow. Those two were the best of friends even though their personalities were complete opposites. _Like north and south, _she thought as she smiled at them and waved good bye.

Mori carried Honey on his shoulders, like a parent with a kid. It was still odd to think of them as the same age with the way they behaved. Haruhi watched them, mostly at Honey, and wondered how a girl could ever really fall in love with a Loli-shota type like him. True he was cute, but could there really be desire in that kind of relationship.

The whole idea baffled her. All those boys and their host characteristics did. Especially the dynamic of the 'twin lovers'. With that thought she turned and looked for Kaoru to come out of the Music Room.

She stood up and straightened her jacket and dusted her pant leg of some random sugar powder from one of Honey's cakes. She saw him come out and he smiled at her. "Ok. Ready to go".

"Sure, where are we headed?" She brightened. It was odd but since she had no idea what to expect from him she felt excited.

"Um. I would say come over to my place but I don't want you to get sick." He touched his chin," How about we go to your place?"

"What?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him with shock. "No, no, no, no. Its a mess, I haven't done any chores nor did I do the laundry this week."

"Ok, ok. How about we go to… well… damn, I don't know." Kaoru scratch his head.

They stood there staring at each other. Kaoru kicked at the floor, visibly frustrated. Haruhi bit her lip and thought about what they could go do. "Do you like arcades?"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at her a little confused. "I have one at home. Lots of games, but like I said, I don't want to get you sick."

"No, that's not what I mean. Down the street from my place there is a coin op. arcade." She smiled. "Ya know, public arcade. Common people play games too. We don't all have the room or the money to have our own."

"Sounds fun." He said walking towards the exit. Haruhi followed him.

--

Obviously Kaoru had a limo waiting for him. She was still not used to this kind of traveling but it was the only way they ever got around. Going to school with rich kids and having friends that are rich, you would have come to expect this kind of treatment. Not once has she seen a student at this school arrive in anything less than a limo or snazzy sports car. Heck, she even seen some kids come by helicopter.

He held open the door for her to get in. She slid inside and he followed. She still marveled at its extravagance, these spoiled rich boys were all lucky. They had everything at their fingertips. Things that everyday people can only dream about.

Sitting there, opposite of Kaoru, she stared out the window with a dreamy far away look on her face. She thought about how lucky she was to be able to go to this school and to even have friends like those she does now.

Originally she never expected to make friends. Working hard was the only goal she had when Ouran Academy accepted her. Her dream of a great education and promising career was slowly in the making.

What would have been a lonely existence of books and papers has turned into a fanciful dream of hosting and frivolity. Frivolous behavior not being her strong point, was something she was learning to accept as a pastime. All because of the boys she befriended.

Kaoru cleared his throat to get her attention, he didn't say anything just yet. He just smiled at her and blushed. But as he was about to speak Haruhi said, "Thank you, Kaoru"

He hesitated, "For what?"

"Today. I had a good time."

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He looked away, his blush growing deeper.

She leaned back into her chair and looked out the window, "Nah, no need. I was just doing what any friend would do." She looked at him and their eyes locked. "I was more than happy to be there for you today."

Kaoru stopped blushing and his eyes grew soft. He smiled at her, no mischief nor sarcasm in it at all. It was a genuine happy smile. "Haruhi, I wanted to tell you something."

Her heart was starting to pick up the pace, _Oh no, not now. I don't think Im ready for this._

"I was telling you about how Hikaru feels about you but what I really wanted to say was--" He was cut off by a bump in the road and he nearly fell from his seat.

She laughed a little, mostly out of relief. "Are you Ok?"

"Bad timing on that one." He breathed.

"No worries, we are in my neighborhood now. Theres another pot hole up right after this one." Soon enough they hit that too.

"Do they ever fix the streets here." He was starting to look frustrated.

She laughed again. "It's just around the corner."

Kaoru moved towards the driver and told him to stop, "Haruhi, lets get out here. We can walk the rest of the way."

"Um. Ok."

He opened the door for her and she stepped out. Together they headed for the arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note: I love arcades...._

--

Lights flashed and bells rang all around the place. Kaoru looked around in amazement at the spectacle he had just created. Haruhi was laughing at him.

"I guess ski ball is your sport Kaoru." She said between laughs. "That is amazing!"

He was playing the game just as Haruhi told him to and as it turns out most people are not _that _good at the game. He smiled at the amount of tickets pouring out of the machine. As much fun as this was he still wanted to do more. There were other games he wanted to play with her, he wanted to do things that the other club members hadn't done yet. So after the machine was done, he tried to jam the tickets into a plastic bag Haruhi had asked the guy at the counter for.

"Haruhi, lets play a game together." He said, his voice full of excitement.

"Together or against?" She joked.

Had this been Hikaru, he would have said 'against'. His brother was competitive to the core. He on the other hand wanted to play with her. "What are the options?"

"Well, if we are gonna play against each other, there is air hockey or the race car game," she pointed them out. "If we are gonna play together, there are a couple of shooting games like Resident Evil and House of Dead, or there is that dance game."

Tough choice, It all looked so fun. "Lets try them all. Um.. I like the dance game idea but I don't want to get tired out." He crossed his arm and gave her a sly smile.

"Ok lets just play one round of that. Thats four dances. Are you up to it?"

"You bet," He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along.

--

There was a group of girls there already playing the game. They were from the local public high school and Haruhi had seen them here before. Even though she recognized them, they didn't seem to recognize her. It made sense since she hadn't been here since she had cut off all her hair before the beginning of that year. The girls who were standing beside the machine were staring awe struck at the two of them.

Haruhi placed the coin next to the machine as it says to do when you want to save your spot for the next game. The girls were blushing madly when she said 'excuse me, ladies' to them. It was a natural reaction from all the hosting and it hadn't even registered to her that she still was dressed in her boys uniform from school. Kaoru was giggling at her when she came back to stand beside him.

"Haruhi, you're still acting like a boy. Those girls are totally checking you out." He whispered to her.

"What?" she looked at herself and then back at them. "Oh, right. Natural reaction I guess."

"Natural Host" He said in response.

The girls were all giggling as the two who were playing just finished and realized there were two 'boys' waiting their turn. Kaoru jumped up on the machine. Haruhi walked over in no hurry and got into place. She place the coins in as he place his plastic bag on the floor.

The game started and more girls began to gather around them. _Geez, no matter where we go, girls fawn over us. Its so weird. _She thought rolling her eyes. Even so, she smiled and thanked them so as not to be rude.

"Haruhi, you pick first."

"Uh, ok." She selected their song she stayed on Light mode just to be safe, Kaoru must have this game at home because he selected Standard right away. They played and girls were cheering. Kaoru laughed and swore at his mistakes just as she did. The game ended half way into the third dance, because Kaoru decided to push his luck with Heavy mode and convinced Haruhi to move up to Standard on a song she didn't know.

When they were done the girls around them were gushing all over how good they were.

"What school do you go to?" One girl asked.

Kaoru, by instinct, turned on his charm, "Ouran Academy" He pulled Haruhi closer, not realizing he was attempting his act with the wrong person. "Haruhi and I are first years and members of the Host club."

"Host club? What's that?" Another asked as she stepped closer to them.

"We entertain lovely ladies such as yourselves" He wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"Eh, right. Kaoru, you don't have to be so clingy. We are not at school and I'm not Hikaru." She said trying to pull away.

The girls were looking a little confused by this. A girl who was just a few inches shorter than Haruhi came up to them, "Are you gay?"

Haruhi choked and Kaoru laughed. "No, no, you see my twin brother is sick and he and I are really close. Without my brother I have been so lonely. Haruhi is our best friend and all day long, 'he' has been keeping me company. I didn't mean to cling onto you Haruhi, Its just 'Natural Reaction', I guess."

"Oh, come _on_. This isn't school, lets go play another game." Haruhi pulled him away from the girls and found a good zombie shooting game. She put in the coins for her part and waited for the game to start. Kaoru put in his coins and they began taking down one zombie after another.

Haruhi was shooting with amazing accuracy, she was so angry at the ease of falling into host mode. It was annoying that this was supposed to be their date and other girls were coming between them.

Zombie after zombie hit the ground and she was still seething over the fact that Kaoru said he was only getting close to her because of his instincts of being with Hikaru. _Why couldn't he have told them the truth. I am a girl. Im not a boy, nor am I a substitute for a __twin. This is our day together. Our date._

She stopped shooting, Kaoru's eyes glanced in her direction but he kept on playing. After a second she started playing again, calming down and shooting with less ferocity than before. _He never said this was a date. What are we doing? What am I thinking? _

They played the game in silence and once they reached the end, Kaoru replaced the gun in the 'holster' on the machine. "Haruhi, are you mad at me?"

"Why do you keep asking that?" She said placing the gun away. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me and this." She tugged at her uniform.

"You don't like dressing like a boy anymore?" He looked confused.

"No, It's just." She looked around and pointed to the other boy/girl couples playing games together. There was also a group of guys, a trio of two guys and a girl and that giggling group of girls still by the dance machine. "We don't fit in here. I didn't realize it until the girls came up to us."

Truthfully she wanted to get out of her boys cloths and the girl beside him, but she wanted him to think it was because she felt out of place with her 'rich kid' uniform.

"Want me to take you home now?" Kaoru looked a little disappointed.

"Oh alright, you can come over to my place." She said a little reluctantly, "But don't judge me when you get there. Its a fricken mess."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said smiling.

_Did I just fall into another Hitachiin trap?_

_--_

_I get to go to her place, just me. No Tamaki, No Kyoya, Mori or Honey... No Hikaru. Just me. _Kaoru was spellbound at the fact. He followed her out of the arcade and into the bright afternoon sunlight. He watched her walk down the block heading for home. _I guess we are in walking distance. That's nice. I never walked a girl home before this might be fun._

He watched her turn her head in the direction of the limo and hesitated. "Hey Kaoru-"

"You don't live too far right?" He asked.

"No, just a couple of blocks."

"Lets walk together then," He came up beside her and smiled.

Her face instantly brightened up. "Alright"

They fell into step together as they walked. He hand one hand in his pocket and with his other attempted to reach for Haruhi's hand. But the second his fingertips were close enough to touch hers he pulled away and place that hand in his other pocket. He looked down to watch his feet, hiding the blush that creeped across his face.

_Why is it so hard to hold her hand. I've done it many times before. _Kaoru glance at her hand. _She would probably feel self conscious if I did. _

He was starting to feel ridiculous. He was so sure that he was able bridge that final gap. He wanted to be close to her, to hold her hand, to hug her. It was so easy to do that when he played the part of a host. He and his brother would pounce on her and squeeze the life out of her small form. He could brush her cheek with his hands, breath in her ear and even get so close as to press himself against her body.

Outside of the club it was different, she was Haruhi, an independent hardworking girl. She was a girl who didn't fall for the riches and extravagances they could provide for her. They take her out to a theme park and she shrugs it off, they take her to the beach and she beams. They buy her cloths or get the maids to dress her up in their mothers latest fashions, things she could never afford with her allowances, and she tries to run away screaming. But when she has extra cash she gladly goes out to buy new cloths. Of course they are never as cute as the cloths they give her or her father buys for her.

What kind of a guy would she like anyway? She doesn't care about the stuff they could buy her, so rich guys are out. She doesn't seem to like it when they open doors for her or carry her things, so chivalry is not _that _impressive to her. She likes food, they all knew that. She likes being treated like an equal. The problem was trying to be romantic. He could take her out to dinner but that just seemed cheesy. She also didn't like the fancy places. She would probably fight tooth and nail to get the heck out of there.

They rounded a corner and he could finally see the name of the street she lived on. He looked around at the neighborhood and thought about how she would feel if he married her and she had to leave all this behind to live with him. Would she want to move up like that? _I wonder if she would live with me. It would be nice to have her with me in our family home. Would she love me enough to marry me? _He paused in his tracks.

"Kaoru, you ok?" Haruhi asked when she noticed he stopped. She tilted her head waiting for an answer.

"I..." he started but hesitated. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She turned to him.

"The future. Some pretty impossible stuff I guess." _What am I thinking? Haruhi doesn't even know I like her, let alone that I fell in love with her. Why am I even thinking about marrying her? She probably doesn't have feelings for me at all. _He started walking again. "Don't worry about it."

"Somehow I don't believe you." She said in a flat tone and continued walking along side him.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru tried to be casual in his steps but inside he was clenching. He was afraid she was going to ask him straight out, like she could read his mind and wanted to know exactly what he was thinking about.

"Very few things actually stop you in your tracks like that." She said as they crossed an intersection. "Were you thinking about Hikaru? Or something else?"

"Don't worry about it Haruhi," he said again. "It's one of those private thoughts."

She laughed. "Since when have you kept things private."

He smiled at her, "Ok, so now who is thinking about Hikaru. I like my privacy. He is the one who like to blab our private moments to the world."

"Sure, blame it on him." She smiled at him.

When they reached her apartment building he let her lead the way. He stared at her, back of her head mostly, as she walked up the stairs and to her unit. He couldn't help but feel stupid for not taking advantage of the walk to her place. She put the key into the lock and swung the door open.

"I mean it Kaoru, don't laugh." She said as she walked inside.

Of course the house was messy because, to him, one shirt on the floor was messy. The maids cleaned up for him and his brother. They were always prompt and discrete. Haruhi didn't have that luxury. He knew she had to clean up after herself and do her own laundry. Not just hers but her fathers too. She was the servant of her own house.

But he promised not to say anything. He ignored looking at the womens clothing strewn around the living room. _It must be her fathers. Non of it looks like it would fit Haruhi._ He looked up to the ceiling as she busied herself gathering her fathers dresses and blouses.

She had a large bundle of cloths in her arms and she tossed them in her father's room and closed his door. "I'm gonna get changed" She said.

He nodded at her and when she was gone, he began to wander around her living room. He has been here before with everyone, but he never had the chance to look around properly. There were pictures on the walls of when Haruhi was a little girl. Pictures of her father and other family members she never talks about. He saw the shrine dedicated to her mother and smiled. _She really does look like her. _

Kaoru leaned against the wall near her bedroom door. Closing his eyes he tried to visualize them together in the future. She was going to go to college eventually. More than anything she wanted to be a lawyer and there were countless possibilities and opportunities waiting for her. He knew he could get into any school he wanted to. He could follow her and start up a college romance. Haruhi would be by his side since she knew him already. There would be no other guys who could get her attention because she would be focused on school. Since they already knew each other there was no risk in a relationship with him.

He could be there for her when things got rough. He would be there to take her out when she got too stressed. He could make sure she got everything she ever wanted because he could afford to lavish her with the things she deserved.

First he needed to know where he stood with her. All these fantasies could just be fantasies. They may never get together, she may never be his girlfriend. He was going to try, today.

His eyes were still closed as he let out a sigh,_ Hikaru is gonna be mad at me for this._

"Haruhi?" He tapped on her door.

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something." He said. He faced the door, one hand on either side, bracing the frame.

"Yeah?" her voice was hesitant.

"C-could you come out first?"

"Yeah." she said flatly.

_Is that all she is gonna say? _He thought leaning his forehead on the door. _Haruhi, I love you. No, that's lame. Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend? _He clenched his eyes and the door opened, without thinking his outside voice took over. "Haruhi, choose me."

His heart dropped, his eyes opened and he stared at the girl in front of him. She was staring at him in return. Eyes wide open, neither one said anything.

–

_hehe... cliff hanger. You can kill me later._


	4. Chapter 4

--

Kaoru looked down on her completely baffled by the slip of his words. Haruhi looked up at him. She wanted to say something but she panicked. She didn't expect him to just blurt it out like that. 'Choose me', he had said. There was no second guessing what he meant. She knew he wanted her make the next move but she didn't respond.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He dropped his hands from the doorway. Stepping back he ran a hand through his hair. "I.. don't know why I said that."

Haruhi unfroze. Softening she said, "That's not true. You know what you meant."

He looked up surprised by what she had said. "I'm sorry." He turned away from her.

She came up beside him and placed a hand on his back. "Kaoru, don't be sorry." Her hand slid down to his arm. His eyes glanced towards her.

In a short movement he faced her and sighed deeply. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. He reached out to hold her hand. He was very tender and moved slowly so as not to frighten her. She wasn't afraid. This was Kaoru, her friend. Of course, now he was hoping for more than that.

He whispered under his breath, "Choose me." His voice was shaking, this was not normal for him. He was never this nervous or quiet. He may not be his brother but Kaoru was not a shy tentative person either.

The look in his eyes became tender as he allowed his other hand to cup her cheek. She let her eyes close for a second to take in what was happening. His fingers brushed brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Following some unknown path, he brushed his fingers under Haruhi's chin. Her eyes were wide in anticipation. _This is it. He is gonna kiss me._

He leaned down to her level and let his lips graze hers. It was a soft motion, barely even a flutter of air was able to pass between their nearly connected lips. He pressed in with a gentleness she didn't really expect and a tingle sensation traveled down her spine as the connection grew stronger.

Closing her eyes, she settled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. _Kaoru was the one to make the first move after all._ She pulled him down a little more and felt his hands travel to her back, pulling her close. _I'm glad._

Kaoru chuckled a little into Haruhi's lips. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes. They smiled at each other and laughed. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Kaoru asked, "Well?"

"I think I can live with that." His eyes brightened at her response and he came down to kiss her again. _I can definitely live with this. _She thought pulling him closer.

–

He was ecstatic when he finally came home. After leaving Haruhi's place he called his limo driver to pick him up. He didn't want to leave but Ranka came home and if he had seen his daughter making out with him, there would have been hell to pay. He had spent the last hour holding her and kissing her. Treating her like she was all there was in the world. There just never seemed to be an end to it. This was his first real kiss, and he was relishing it. He was relishing Haruhi.

"Welcome home, sir." One of the maids greeted. He would have rolled his eyes at her but he was in too good of a mood. So he smiled at her.

Hikaru was standing at the top of the stairs. Once Kaoru reached the base of the stairs, he locked eyes with him. Despite his great mood, his heart dropped a little when he saw his brother. "You're late." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I had stuff to do." He glanced down before looking his brother full on, smiling. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Family doctor said I can go back to school tomorrow."

"That's good" Kaoru walked up the stairs to his room. Hikaru following him.

"You can come back to the room tonight if you want." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded and they both entered his room. He tossed his bag on his bed and his brother flopped down onto it.

"Sure, I'm glad you're be..ehh..eh, achoo" Kaoru wiped his nose, his eyes wide in shock. He just sneezed. Hikaru jumped up and called for the closest maid.

"Call the family doctor! Kaoru is getting sick."

--

Hikaru Hitachiin was able to come to school on Tuesday. His brother was kept home and once again they were separated. Night four of being without his brother, this was getting ridiculous. Once he got to school, he expected to see Haruhi in class. He hoped to have at least one person he could be around and she was comfortable.

But she wasn't there, the seat next to him was empty. Dejected he dropped his head into his hand. _No Haruhi, no Kaoru. Dang, I'm bored already. _He sat there in class trying to pay attention but he was frustrated. He wanted to spend a day with her. His brother had her all to himself all day yesterday, that's probably why she was out. Kaoru was infected with his germs and probably got to close to Haruhi and now she was sick.

He thought about it for a few minutes. _Wait, that doesn't make any sense, she couldn't have caught it that fast. He didn't catch it until now because our parents kept us apart. He was exposed to a low amount of germs all weekend. She couldn't have gotten sick this quickly unless he kissed her or something._

Hikaru sat up straight. _That can't be! He didn't!_

–

Kaoru was laying in bed, sick out of his mind, but he was happy. He didn't care that he was sick, he got to kiss Haruhi.

_Yay, it is done.... or is it?_

_Planning a sequel.. or actually I started writing it and it went of in another fluffy direction. Keep your eyes opened for a new story. _

_Btw, tenshi-wings... you die now. You just made me a fan of this pairing. You better write me a fic, now. This is the second fic you inspired, You booger. _


End file.
